freyja_odinsdottirfandomcom-20200213-history
Freyja
Freyja Odinsdottir '''is the second-born daughter and fourth-born child of Odin, the firstborn daughter and third-born child of Frigga, the younger sister of Hela and Thor and the adoptive sister of Loki. She has the appearance of a thirty-year-old woman, but is actually three-hundred years old. History Early Life Freya was born 1100 A. D. to Frigga and Odin. However, they never tell her about her older sister, Hela. Raised alongside her older brothers, Thor and Loki, Freya grows close to both of them. Thor trains Freya how to fight; however as she improves, Thor begins letting her win every match. One day at training, she successfully defeats her brother in their combat training. However, Freya playfully accuses her brother of letting her win that time. He tells her otherwise, but Freya tells him she doesn't believe him; however, Thor convinces her that she actually defeated him unlike the other times. Freya, proud at succeeding for a change, is happy to accomplish something in life and hopefully, show her skills to their father. However, she overhears her older brothers talking about how they can't protect their younger sister forever and learning that Thor did actually win that time. Freya keeps this knowledge to herself. ''Freyja ''(Thor Story-arc) Many years later, Freya attends her brother Thor's coronation as the true Prince of Asgard. However, a swarm of frost giants storms in and destroys the entire ceremony. She later travels to Jotunheim with her brothers, Lady Sif, and the Three Warriors. However, a fight irrupts between the two races and Freya tries to stop the fight. However, she is barely wounded by Laufey, whose knife accidentally causes to scar her. After the battle of New York, Thor and Freya are allowed to take Loki back to Asgard, where he will await judgement from their father. During one of her trainings, she easily defeated her brother Thor, but later implies that he let her win. Family * '''Frigga(mother) * Odin Borson '(father) * '''Thor Odinson '(older brother) * '''Hela Odinsdottir(older sister * Bor Burison '(paternal grandfather) * '''Bestla '(paternal grandmother) * 'Buri '(great-grandfather) * '''Freyr (maternal grandfather) Trivia * Her original name was Ophelia. * In the comics, Odin's daughter's name was Aldrif Odinsdottir, who was later adopted by an angel named Lorelei and is renamed Angela. His other daughter is named Laussa Odinsdottir, destined to be Surtur. * Her name is pronounced "Frey-uh," as the "J" in her name is silent in her name. * According to Loki, Freya's greatest weakness is peace-keeping. ** This is proven true, as she tried to stop a fight ensuring between the Frost Giants and the Asgardians, only to get a scar across her leg. ** She tried stopping a fight from Loki and Thor at the Bifrost bridge, which resulted in Loki accidentally knocking her out. * Due to her strong bond with Loki and Thor, she can sense when her brothers are in trouble. Category:Asgardians Category:Children of Thor Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Royal House of Asgard members Category:Duel at the Bifrost Bridge participants Category:Females Category:Quill family Category:Udonta family Category:Quill-Udonta family